Ever After: Beauty and the Beast
by Mystical Raven
Summary: This is Belle's Fairytale story, and my first Gothic fairytale. A Kingdom with no sun, a curse Castle and a Beastly Prince so go easy and please Read and Review. But there is Buttercup and Butch and all the others. Summary will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, I've been in such a dark place that I couldn't help but start a lot earlier on the story. It's dark, gothic, (think of it like a Tim Burton sort of thing, you'll see). It's kinda how I'm feeling, so why not put my dark, depressed foul mood into writing. So here it is, my First Gothic Fairy Tale.**

**Brianna belongs to Yoko Onima (kinda don't care if I spelled it wrong right now. Hope you're feeling better and...never mind...don't wanna hurt your feelings.)**

A girl in a dark purple cloak giggles as she collecting purple leaves from the ground, she smiled brightly even as a pair of eyes watched her through the bushes. It was Fall, and leaves fall from the trees, covering the ground in their brightly colors of red, gold, orange, burgundy and her favorite...purple.

"Isn't this a nice collection...don't you like purple?" She asked to the teddy bear in her arms, "I love purple too...Mommy said that purple is the best color. There was a little cold breeze as the sun shined high above, the girl hugged the cloak around her arms, sheltering herself from the breeze, she hears more twigs breaking, "Looks like we have a ghost in our presence...a ghost."

Back in a cottage, Blossom's mom was sending another customer secretly on their way, "Please, come back if the cough continues."

The customer gave her some money and left, just as another customer came in, a smaller one, wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Oh Brianna, you scared me, here to see Blossom and Belle, "Blossom's mom turned around and yelled, "Blossom! Belle! Brianna is here!"

"I'm not here for them," She revealed her hood and revealed her white braided ponytail, she moved her cloak, and revealed to be holding a jar, "Granny needs more of your potion."

"Oh yes, of course." Blossom's mom grabbed the jar, "So how are you feeling? I know its been tough-"

Brianna looked sadly at the ground, when she was suddenly hugged and ambushed by Blossom, who wore a pinkish red hooded cloak, "Hello there Brianna, I'm so happy you finally came, it's been so boring out here."

"Blossom? Where is Belle?" Blossom's mom asked.

"I kinda thought she was down here?"

"Oh no, she must be outside again...Blossom...you must find her and get her back in here at once. It's way too dangerous."

"But we're in the woods-"

"Oh no...what am I thinking, you shouldn't go either. I'll have to go." Blossom's mom waved her hand and her dark red hooded cloak draped over her, "You two, don't open the door for no one. If soldiers come, I want you to hide, understand. What could Belle be thinking...Oh never mind...I forgot..." Her mother was out the door, "She is an enchantress' Child. The King would love to execute those."

**Back to the Forest...**

Belle was kneeling in front of the bushes, "Why don't you come out? Come out and play."

She smiled and giggled but nothing happened, she looked at her teddy bear, "Mina, you said you must be shy. I know, "Belle runs off and comes back with a bonquet of Forget me nots, she places it in front of the hole, "Aren't they pretty...Mommy got them for me...they're called Forget me nots. And they're the prettiest shade of Burple...its a color I made up...meaning Blue and purple. She said they're good if you have forget things." She giggles again, "We should introduce ourselves...I'm Belle and I like pumpkins..." She waited, with her head tilted to the left, revealing her scar over her right eye, "I would always love a doll with a pumpkin...that would be coolest in the whole world...Mina...said I'm talking to much...she's just a meanie, but Mommy gave her to me."

There was another cold breeze, this one was strong, that it blew her cloak away, "Hey, come back. Wait!" She chased after cape...until it landed in the lake,"Mina...you can't swim. It's too cold...Daddy gave me that cape...I can't leave it...silly...It's all I have of him...Where is Mr. Sticky Stick. Mina...don't worry, I'm an Enchantress' Daughter..." Belle put Mina down and stood over a small ledge just over the lake. She was slowly inching.

"Almost...there."Her fingertips almost gasped it when...she leaned too far...and her magic that kept her steady...faded as she lost focus and something from the corner of her eye...shiny and silver...

Belle fell into the lake...


	2. A friend

**Ok, I hope you like it, and if you don't or...I don't know...I just might delete this story...It feels like trash. Please READ AND REVIEW. But update on the other stories are coming up, it's not a writer's block, just an emotional block but I'm trying as hard as I can with the other stories...this one is dark and gloomy which is why I can write this chapter with ease.**

"Help!" She was only able to let out a single word...

Belle was struggling to swim, but clawing into the air...as her body was sinking between the water...her heart was racing...as Mina was running around in a panic...until it finally ran off...Belle was fighting hard as her vision was getting blurry, but...her hand was the last thing that sunk underneath...and she let out this last gulp of air...as her eyes were closing...there was a figure...right above her.

**Angela's POV (I don't know what Blossom's mom name is, so I just made it up)**

I continued running through the woods, quickly, the wind was getting stronger, she held onto her cape...as she heard soldier's marching through the woods.

"Oh no, Belle...I must find her quick. That foolish child will reveal herself...and her parents...they'll never forgive me if anything happens to her...I'll never forgive myself either." I'm a **Wiccan**...just like Blossom is, People were more likely to stick up for **Wiccans**, since our powers came from nature but Belle was an **Enchantress' child**...My stupid brother...just had to love one...Not that I don't love Belle. She was a sweet, adorable and...well...very unique...bringing a smile to the fear written face. Belle is the main reason why, after her father died and her mother disappeared, I grabbed her and moved us deep into the woods for Belle's sake. Blossom made me nervous as well, she was pretty strong...I just can't bare to lose anyone right now. My husband was killed by the King...ordered, along with Brianna's parents...that poor girl. I held my stomach, the baby was kicking really bad, I shouldn't even be running.

I hid behind a tree, as the soldiers were out in the forest.

"Keep searching-"

I just kept running, when I saw...Oh my god, who is that. A teddy bear just suddenly jumped out of the bushes. I stopped, holding my stomach...as I felt another kick of the last present that my husband left me. I know that creepy grin of a teddy bear.

"Mina, where is Belle? Why isn't she with you?" It might have been stupid to ask, but Mina was Belle's teddy bear, Belle was the one who enchanted it to move around. That's how powerful Belle really was.

I picked up my dress and followed the doll, but grabbed it quickly and hid behind a tree as another soldier came just in front of us.

These were dark times, despite the sun shining high and the world filled with the brilliant colors of autumn, it was a frightening time. The King was executing any one with any claims of magic, only a few Wiccans have been spared, but others...or those who supported magic were hanged or beheaded like my husband and Brother...my twin baby brother.

The soldier left and I continued walking, quickly. Still holding the doll, as it pointed to a lake...My heart stopped...I know my mind went blank at the horrible thought...

"_Belle...went into the lake."_

I think I screamed...I don't care about those damn soldiers...

"BELLE! BELLE!" I screamed, running into the water, all the way to my swollen stomach, "BELLE! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

"Peace and crackers, Ti Ti." I heard a little voice, there was a chuckle but then a cough. I turned to see Belle sitting on the ground, "Ti Ti, peace and crackers...see I said something."

I couldn't help but cry as I wanted to kill that **nine year old **right now, I walked right out of the water and hugged that soaking wet brat. I kissed her on the forehead and started shaking her.

"What the hell were you thinking? I ALMOST HAD THE BABY RIGHT HERE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO OUTSIDE ESPECIALLY BY THE LAKE!"

She looked up at me with those big lovely lavender eyes, her mother's, "But I had to get Daddy's cloak, Ti Ti, and you're screaming scared my friend away. Mina!" Belle hugged the teddy bear. I froze at when she said that her Daddy gave her that cloak...I couldn't stay mad, The truth was her father didn't even know...he didn't...

"C'mon now, we will catch a cold."

"That means...Tea Party!"

"Oh yes, Tea party...you must make more of your delicious pumpkin bread."

"Then we can force Bree Bree to join us...and then the new girl too- Hey!" She let good of my hand and ran to this small hole in a bush, "Ti Ti look, my forget me nots are gone! My new friend took them...lookie!"

I looked up at the gorgeous sun...as Belle swirled and spun around.

**Someone's POV**

I had trouble sleeping that night, a friend of mines put a wet rag on my back. I tried so hard not to cry but I couldn't help it...

"It's ok, it's ok," She tried to comfort me but nothing worked, it hurt so bad but the cold air did help...it was so cold through, this winter was brutally.

"Just wait til I get older, I'm gonna beat up that stupid King-"

"Don't say that." She shushed me.

"Why not? I did nothing wrong. I hope he' gets cursed." I point my shirt back on as there was a knock on the door. My dad came in.

"You're leaving. Pack your things."

I was stunned, as Dad just started to put my things in a trunk.

"But...but."

Dad grabbed me by the shoulders, "Listen, Him told the King your big secret. The King is furious, but its his wedding night, so he's not gonna act now (not in front of the Queen) but I know he's getting a warrant for your arrest in the morning. If he thinks I'm gonna let him kill my **nine year, **he went too far when he beat you."

"Kill me?" I turned pale.

"Yes, I've bribed a carriage to take you to Lunaria. To stay with your mother, you'll stay there and I'll come for you shortly."

**"**But."

"Snap out of it. C'mon." Dad handed me my cloak, and I snapped it on. My friend hugged me and...I rode in the carriage, the snow was pretty heavy. I stuck my head out but I couldn't even see Dad anymore...I was freezing but wrapped my cloak around me. It's strange...I could have swore I just saw the carriage passing someone.

"_It's crazy, who could be walking in this weather. It's a friggin snow storm." _


	3. Start of the Story

**Angel's POV **

I always got quite nervous when I got into town, but it couldn't be helped..Last Night's snow storm forced us out and I couldn't possibly leave the girls alone in the cottage...we needed more food and logs. I was so relieved when we finally made it to the town. Belle clapped and giggled widly as she was hopping in the snow. Blossom was just as excited. This was a treat for them.

"Mommy, can I get money for snacks...please please please." Blossom begged, who gave me those big pink pleading eyes, "Belle, help." Then Belle gave me those big eyes.

"Peas!" She pouted. I really couldn't resist not those pretty eyes.

"Alright you two, five shillings each and you must stay within eye sight and together, understand?" I laughed as they alresdy dashed off. The market place was just as busy as ever, especially with the snow storms. I just needed some more food and supplies...like fabric and thread for the Baby's quilt and more herbs. It wasn't until I heard the rumors...

_"I heard another servant had to flee...because the King was gonna kill 'em."_

_"I heard it was a wee babe, this time."_

I saw Blossom and Belle heading to Mr. Cooper's sweet stall, I stopped at the fish market, the fish were pretty fish covered in snow. Next to him, was Mr. And Mrs. Cosmo meat stall, they had about five sons already and their oldest was Johnny, a young prodigy when it came to hunting, and already at 13 years old, but honestly I didn't like him that much, he seemed to full of himself and his father wasn't helping either.

"Well Ms. Angel, why buy some lousy fish when you can have some healthy fresh meat. My son," Mr. Cosmo patted his eldest son on the shoulder and he just proudly poked his chest out, "My son just hunted these rabbits and an elk this morning."

"Oh no thank you. Please...I don't think the girls would like that." I brought some of the fish and slowly backed away from Mr. Cosmo, still trying to make me buy those rabbits, "I'm sorry but my niece doesn't like rabbits. Actually, like is an understatement, Belle believes that rabbits have a pact with the devil to destroy gardens all around the world. And that eating- oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be talking too much." I smiled, finally catching myself and shutting up.

"That's adorable, is t it my boy. She sounds precious..and hows that pretty little girl of yours?" Mr. Cosmo laughed but he seemed real serious such made me nervous about him asking about my girls, "I know the girls are pretty young...six?"

"They're nine years old...now if you would excuse me." I wanted to leave but he stopped me.

"Oh yes...well I think we should think about connecting our two families, with your potions and sorcery offsprings and my family's wealth and strong sons... and you have the prettiest girls-"

"Mr. Cosmo! My girls are not marrying, they're just children."

"Of course not now...they'll get older eventually-"

"Now, I believe I've had enough." I held my stomach and walked away quickly. The nerve of that man, my Blossom...My Belle...maybe I was acting like a father, hell I have to be both now...but honestly...marriage with that family...I leaned against a stall as I heard my rumors. I saw Belle tackling Brianna.

"_Why would the King marry a widow with a son already?"_

_"Don't know...but I heard something stranger...get this...I've heard that the King already had a son."_

_"Impossible...who is the unlucky woman?"_

_"Don't know but I think the boy died or something...that the King wouldn't marry the mother, so she poisoned the boy and when she was about to kill herself...the King stopped her...and seeing her killed his son, He had her whip to death."_

_"Please that's not true...there is no son._

Brianna's Grandmother, Margaret or Maggie was giving my girls a piece of candy, and was walking over towards me. She smiled but I could see the sadness still cling to her eyes, but it wasn't that sort of gloomy depressed sadness. I mean her son and his wife did leave her Brianna, before being beheaded.

"Well now, dearie how are you feeling?"She asked pointing at my belly, "You know you shouldn't be walking too much."

"I know...we just had to come into town since last night snow storm for supplies."

"But do you know, that last night, another servant fleed from the castle."

"So, is it really true? Was it really a child? Why?"

"We both know why? Most likely magic but it was the King's Wedding night, so I'm sure that was the perfect chance to escape. In fact, the King has sent his Men to the Far right of Lunaria...to start the search." Maggie whispered.

"For a child, sometimes I wish the King would...he's so..."I sighed in frustration not saying a word.

Honestly, I didn't know myself...to call Our King a tyrant, a monster...a Beast...an animal of the worst nightmare imaginable...A King so scary that...no one dared to revolt or stand up to him, and the King was against magic-

Heavy hoof clacking on the cobblestone halted everything...as the sounds echoed through the market place...my heart was pounding as Blossom was grabbing Belle by the hand and quickly coming back to me, just like my smart little girl. Belle on the other hand, was so curious about why everyone was standing still. Blossom was hiding right beside me and underneath my cloak. Brianna was standing right beside Maggie.

"Belle, get in the cloak." Blossom ordered, Belle just giggled and on the other side of me. The clacking was getting heavier and...I just lost my nerve...

"C'mon, we're leaving." I said, and the girls still hidden inside my cloak followed, I turned to see Brianna, "Why Brianna, I could use some help-"

"Bree Bree can come for a tea party. Ticki tocki coo coo clocky. We must have tea time. It would be a crime...like littering...and voting...

I was so relieved that we could get back to the cottage...it was about to snow again...Blossom, Brianna, and Belle were ahead of me. I must admit this it the worst storms ever. I was so focused that I didn't even hear...

"Halt!"

"So close." I said to myself as I turned around, and pushed Brianna behind me, luckily Blossom and Belle were inside. Being the powerful Siren, Brianna...like Blossom and Belle, practically glowed with an energy, an energy the some people were sensitive too, including Captian of the Guards, Sir Blitzkrieg.

"Yes, Sir." I Curstied a little, "I am sorry sire but I can't stand for too long-"

"No please, this won't be long. It seems...My son thinks that this young lady drop something but fir the life of me...HE SEEMS TOO SHY TO GIVE IT TO YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN!"

In a flash, this boy with white spiky hair, came up, "I'm not shy," But he was blushing really really bright red looking at Brianna, "I think you drop something. Your necklace, cutie."

Brianna had this look of pure rage, and I saw the old short tempered Brianna resurface, but she grabbed the necklace, "Give me that! And thank you. But next time, spare the cutie part."

"Next time? So you dropped it on purpose. Well it was a clever trick but next time someone might sell it, ya know. Especially a Siren Necklace. If you just wanted to see me, just ask."

She was blushing now, "Shut up, creep. Not a chance!" Brianna just kicked his shin and ran off.

"I thank you kind sirs," I started walking right after her, strange how that didn't hurt him or how they didn't turn her in. This was all the proof that the King would need to execute her.

**Brianna's POV**

I smiled a little as Belle forced me to sit at a table, "We were gonna have a tea party...and I'll make my pumpkin bread...because pumpkins are awesome!" She ran off, Blossom sat right next to me.

"Sorry there nothing I can do about Belle, but you've gotta try her pumpkin bread...it's the best snack that I ever tasted. Speaking of snacks, who was that cutie?"

_**Brianna's Narration**_

_You want me to tell you something happy...Like how my childhood was filled with happiness and life and that there was smiles...well...it wasn't...I had two best friends, both who shared 'similiar secrets'. I remember how my parents were in constant fear..._

_We...we use to have sun...our land was lovely...there were trees as lush and green...the smell of woods and steams gushing and bringing this world to life. The sun rose from the mountains and shined on us like this warm blanket. I remembered one of my best friends were stuck her tongue out and say you could taste the warmth..._

_But like I said...these were scary times...unhappy times...I remember there was this King...to call him mean wasn't enough...he was cruel...my mom called him vain...saying that he wouldn't marry unless he found a maiden as beauitful as him._

_Lots of people suffered...including people who claimed to have been 'special' like us...lots of people died...including my parents and my best friends' family._

_I remembered...there was snow...a heavy snowstorm...that same night...our lives got better...but at a strange way..._

_I remember as the clouds covered the sun...the sun never shined on us again..._

_And that was also when a legend...a scary story covered the land...a story..._

**I really really hope you like this story, I do. Also, despite this heavy depression, I've suddenly been motivated to write the other stories, I'm not gonna tell you which one is being updating tomorrow but it's the one I'm sure everyone has been waiting on. And I hope Yuko reads this, because I think she's angry with me, but I still hope she's feeling better.**


	4. Johnny Cosmo

**Blossom's POV**

"Blossy! Blossy! Wake up!" I yelled someone yelling my name but I was sure that it was Belle. I blindly pushed her away, "Blossy! Wake up! Mommy said up!"

"_Mommy? Oh yeah...that must be Chelsea, my baby sister...annoying sister."_

"Go away." I groaned, I know I was swatting her away. When all of a sudden, I hit the floor...it was so painful...hard wooden floors. I slowly looked up and saw Chelsea holding my covers, "I'm gonna hurt you! YOU BRAR!" I got up, and was about to grab her, when she ran down the stairs.

"MOMMY!" She screamed as I chased her. Chelsea grabbed mom's gown and hid behind her, "Mommy, Blossy's being mean."

"No I'm not, not yet, you little witch!" I grabbed Chelsea but she pushed me back by the face.

"Blossom! CHELSEA KNOCK IT OFF!" Mom screamed, I let go of Chelsea and she ran right to mom again.

"But Mom, she made me hit the floor! She pulled my covers!" I whined.

"Chelsea, that is not how you wake someone up. And Blossom, wash up...and eat...or you'll be late for work."

I sighed as I did what I was told, that little brat. I had to take a bath, and put on my pinkish red gown with black laces in the front as I tied the laces around my waist, the sleeves were white and pink.. I put on my black fingerless gloves with heart shapes on them, my heart studded earrings (which were a gift from Dad to Mom, which she gave to me) and my signature pinkish red bow. I fastened my dark red hooded cloak As always, Belle was already up and probably in the woods.

I ran down the stairs and saw some toast on the table.

"Now then, you already took too long so you'll have to eat on the go. After work could you bring me some ginger root and Laxia petals." Mom gave me my basket with our lunches I bet, "And please keep an eye on your Cousin, you two are the twins after all. I have an extra sandwich for your boyfriend-"

"I broke it off with Randy, Mom." I snapped, I didn't mean to snap at her but the thought of him just made me mad.

"But why?" You two seemed very nice together...even if he is a **Cosmo**." Mom didn't really like the Cosmo family too much, she never really told us why, but when Randy and I started going out, she sort of stand back and watch.

"I have to go Mom." I said and ran out. I haven't told anyone the real reason why I broke up with him, but what he said and did was unforgivable. I had no regrets dumping him either.

I was walking through the woods, it was fall...but it felt more like winter as the wind blew but no sun to bath us with warmth, but the leaves did remind me of the colors of the sun still...it has been 7 years since the sun came out, there were these dark thick clouds that seem to cover it up.

Suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" I held someone grab me by the shoulders, and I jumped so high in the air, only to hear giggling.

"BELLE!" I yelled, gasping for air, "Don't do that."

"Oh Cousin Blossy, don't be mad." Belle smiled again, Mina and Pumpkin Head Jack stood right beside her. Mom always said how talented she was. Enchanting dolls to life isn't an easy task, and Belle could do it at nine years old. She wore a light purple dress, with green vines decorating it, like pumpkin vines. Her sleeves were short and loose and she wore her dark purple hooded cloak. She had on black fingerless gloves and black lace arm sleeves. She had purple slippers, identical to my light pink shoes.

Her Lavender eyes flashed with excitement, "Tonight is Lunaria's Fall Festival. I can't wait."

I laughed along side her and draped my arms over her shoulders as we kept walking, "That's right, I almost forgot." I laughed again. It was strange how we laughed and smiled, despite there being no sun, but life was good...and why...because in a way, we were free...Belle suddenly shushed me...as there was this beautiful singing**...(I don't own this song, it's called Jolly Sailor Bold)**

**Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,**  
**Down by the Walls of **  
**Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,**  
**Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd ****to be in pain,**

There was only one person who could sing like that...our Village New Town Shire's only Siren, Brianna...this was a treat too. Brianna had just about the prettiest, enchanting, and haunting voice in the Village, maybe the whole Kingdom of Lunaria. We followed her singing, she was walking slowly, holding a leaf as she walked along.

**Saying William when you go I fear you will ne'er return **  
**again.**  
**My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,**

She wore her white lace like gown, with a black corset in the front, she had long white sleeves and laces tied around them and into a bow, she wore a black hooded cape, and black slippers. She also had her necklace of a star as the charm tied with a piece of strings.  
**There ****is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.**

She did have a pretty singing voice and as I was still lost in her singing, which is a Siren's specialty, Belle unfortunately, scared her too. Brianna's reflex was to punch but Belle was quick enough to dodge it.

"Bree Bree!" Belle came by to hug her, as I was running down to meet them.

"Belle, you can't be scaring Brianna, she hits. Remember what happened when that boy tried to scare prank us on All Hallows' Eve!"

Brianna glared at Belle, "Damn right. I could have broken your front teeth." Brianna's lip cracked a smile though.

"And you ruined her singing? I wanted to hear more." I pouted but Belle continued to laugh.

"You should sing for us...Please." Belle begged, like that was really gonna work. Brianna was extremely shy about singing in front of people, which was ashame. As a Siren, her singing was calming, energizing, or joyful, whatever she song and how she song it was her power...Of course she was only half a Siren. The real sirens lived out in sea and doomed people with their singing.

**Normal POV**

Johnny Cosmo, (Or Ace from Episode 7) the oldest of the Cosmo family was looking in his reflection on a suit of armor, "I've gotten look my best, as if that was possible." He continued to walk on, displaying his bow and arrow for all to see, all the ladies were drooling and sighing at his handsome features like the dimples and chiseled chin. He stood tall and strong, just as muscular as Danny Wilson.

Randy sighed, "What for? How are you gonna help me get Blossom back?"

"Easy Little Brother, who can resist me," Johnny picked between his teeth while still waiting for the bakery to open, "But...mostly importantly...there's a festival tonight."

"So?"

"Don't you see, there's only one girl who I must asked, my future wife." Johnny grinned as the three girl finally entered into the village, "There she is."

Johnny pointed to Belle, who jump scared Buttercup into accidentally elbowing her big brother Dave.

"Belle? You can't be serious." Randy laughed as Danny Wilson, the black smith's son came to join the group while admiring the Lovely Aggressive Buttercup.

"What's so funny?" Danny licked his lips, still staring at Buttercup.

"Johnny wants Belle to be his wife." Randy laughed, "Now that's a joke." Randy continued laughing, until Johnny grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't see what's so funny. She is the most beautiful girl in this village...no the world...those lovely eyes...that dark lovely brown hair...and she's a talented cook and enchantress...not to mention her beauty makes her the best...and I deserve the best, right?" Johnny glared at Randy, "Plus once we're married, I'm sure Blossom will take you back."

"Ok." Randy was a little dizzy from Johnny dropping him to the ground.

"Maybe you could put a word in for me with Buttercup." Danny winked at Buttercup who looked his way but then turned around.

"Just you wait, my sweet Beauty, tonight, you shall dance with your handsome Hunter...and I'll make you my Bride in no time."

**No vomiting in your mouth is allowed**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really do hope you guys like this story. :( sorry I just have the horrible feeling that no one likes it.**

**Johnny's POV**

I had to go back home again, to make sure I was just as good looking as before, if that was possible.

I walked by Princess and her friends, winking at them, they fell down...admiring my greatness, as they should.

The Pub finally opened, and already I was the first person in line. Randy had to go home and Danny had to go back to working at the Black Smith.

I had to get myself ready, constantly staring at my handsome face in the mirror, as my future Bride, that exquisite Beauty...she had only one imperfection, a faded burn scar over her right eye, but to me that made her look tougher. My wife must be able to endure things after all. Our village was blessed with the prettiest Magic Users...Blossom, as our Ginger Beauty, Brianna the Exotic Beauty, Buttercup our Dark Beauty and Belle...oh my...she was the Adorable Beauty **(I hope you guys agree)**

Blossom was serving the guys at the Bar, giving them drinks.

I sat down and put my feet up on the table and instantly that white hair Banshee came with the scariest look on her face.

"Johnny, Feet off the DAMN TABLE!" She yelled.

I scoffed, "Please, you do know who I am?" I flexed my muscles.

"I don't give a damn. Feet off the table, now." She ordered, popping her knuckles, I obeyed.

"Just this once." I said, winking at her, "Gotta be a gentleman after all."

"Lucky me," She rolled her eyes, "Now what are you ordering?"

"Belle."

"She's not on the menu, now stop wasting my time and ordered."

"Such rudeness and disrespect. I want to see her, bring her out."

"Do I look like a Damn servant? She's busy, waiting for you to order."

"Of course, waiting for me, my Adorable Beauty. I'll order when you bring her out, snap snap Bianca."

She growled, "First of all, you order or I'm kicking your ass out and second, it's Brianna."

I forget her name all the time, only because she wasn't worth knowing, she was pretty hot too. She had a very nice chest, an exotic beauty of the sea, with that snow white hair always tied in a braided ponytail and pulled to her left side. I was a hunter after all, I must pay attention to such detail, such as those curves...and my god...she does have a lovely-

I was suddenly knocked to the ground, I felt this pain in my nose, I sat back up, gasping at the assault of my nose, "You...You...hit me."

"Maybe if you wasn't too busy looking at my chest, you would have seen that coming. You damn Perv. Got the hell out of here now!" She yelled, pulling me up by the arm and already pulling me to the door.

"Honestly, I don't know how Maggie makes any money with such a screaming Banshee like you." I pulled her off of me, "And Frankly, I don't see why Mitch thinks you're hot. You are rude, do you know who I am, and you treat me with such disrespect. Me!"

She just growled again, and lifted up a fist when the Village's Ginger hair Beauty came out of the Kitchen.

"What's going on here, Brianna, you can't be kicking out customers, even if it is him." She sighed.

"Fine then, you take his order. I'm done with him." She just stormed into the back.

She sighed, "Brianna I didn't-" she sighs looking at me, "Alright, if you come to sit-"

"I'm not here to eat, I want to see Belle."

"Oh Belle, she's...not here." Blossom smiled when Belle just came in from the kitchen.

"I've done it!" She giggled wildly as her two dolls were holding a dish, "I had another thunder shock. I thought What would happen if I put these coco beans inside cookie dough, and ta da! Chocolate rock cookies...Mina I like Rock better...Chocolate Chunk cookies yucky...Jackie you agree with her," She looked all teary eyed but then pouted adorably, the men were going wild. They better back off, that delicious cutie is gonna be my bride.

"Belle-" Blossom tried to say but Belle lifted up a hand.

"Hold on Cousin Blossy, I like Chocolate Rock better...but any way...everyone gets to try one." Belle announced...she clapped her hands and the dolls passed them out, she came smiling over, "Oh and one for cousin Blossy, oh...Jimmie, I didn't see you."

"Beautiful."

I grabbed her hand, "It's Johnny my Precious Beauty." I was about to kiss her hand when...

"Here, have a cookie." She snatched her hand away, and put a cookie in my hand, "Such a darling...but I don't eat sweets, it could ruin my manly complexion, as you can see that would be ashame to the village."

"How will New Town Shire be the same?" Blossom grabbed my cookie, "I'll take that cookie."

"Now Belle-" I was just about to ask but Belle just ran back into the kitchen, I followed her into the Kitchen, happy to be able to sneak in before that white haired body guard could even look in my direction.

The kitchen was spotless at least, and there was my future wife cooking away, with that adorable grin of hers.

"Now then, Belle, I have a-"

Brianna came in, looking mad as hell, "That bastard, he better be glad that I haven't taken him apart for grabbing my ass trying to ask me out to that damn Festival, I need that roasted turkey and turnip stew special," That's when she noticed me and gave me this glare, "You better be out before I sing you off a cliff."

"OK, Bree Bree," Belle winked at her dolls and they instantly gone to work.

I laughed after she walked out, but I got nervous, "She can't do that...can she? Belle, as you know there is a Festival tonight."

"Belle, "Blossom poked her head through the door, "I need one of your famous Apple Pies, for that cute traveler...who knows...he might asked me for a dance at the Festival." She squealed like a little girl and looked at me, "You better get out of here quick before Brianna comes back."

"Aye Aye Cousin Blossy." She waved her finger in circles and wiggled that cute nose of hers and instantly enchanting the utensils so that they started making the pie and putting it in the fire wood Oven.

"Belle...about that Festival tonight-"

"Won't it be fun funny town, I can't wait, spending it with my **BESTIE BESTS**." She giggled, adding the final touches to the stew, and placing it down as Brianna came by and grabbed it and she quickly left.

"Now then, I believe there will be dancing at the Festival-"

"Yep dancing...lots of dancing feet.."

"And of course, I'll have a lot of ladies begging to dance with me but-, "I was trying to grab her hand but she snatched it away to pull the Pie out of the enchanted oven and placed it down.

"I enchanted the oven to cook faster, isn't peachy and creamy cream." She giggled, "Peaches...and cream...peaches and cream...Peaches...with cream milk...I have a new idea...I need cinnamon, peaches, and creamy milky stat...but where am I gonna find Peaches...Cupie!" She was about to walk away when I grabbed her hand.

"My Sweet Belle, when someone of my stature is talking, you should listen...it is important after all."

"Important Jamie? More important than cooking?" She had this teary eyed look, like she was ready to cry, "How could you be so mean? I love cooking and discovering new things...and being creative...but you hate my cooking...is that why you wouldn't have my cookie, that I made especially for you. You heartless person." Belle just covered her face and started to cry.

**Normal POV**

Johnny completely lost his confidence and his nerve for that matter, "C'mon please don't cry, real men such as myself are weak against tears. Oh no, oh no."

The back door swung open, and Buttercup came walking through, carrying some heavy bag of vegetables, "Alright Belle, I got your order-" She swung the bag onto her bag but as she was doing so, she accidentally smacked Johnny across the head, knocking him out.

"Happy now," Belle removed her hands, not a tear on her face, Mina and Jack were fanning Johnny, "You've brought peaches...only you could grown them this time of the year, you rock Cupie, here have a Chocolate Rock Cookie." Belle looked at Mina who had its hand in its hips, "You can deal with it Mina...they look like Rockies."

"Ah Belle, Hello...guy on the floor."

"Oh don't worry about Jeffie Jeff, I'm not."

**Somewhere in Lunaria**

"Why do I have to do it?" A figure complained.

"Because he'll listen to you, you're more convincing than any of us." Another figure crossed his arms.

"No I'm not, not a chance. He hates me. Why not you?" The first figure pointed to a smaller figure.

The third one just shook her head, "As much as I love to but, he shuts down when I'm around. You're his brother."

"Step brother."

"True but you've gotta...he looks up to you...half the time." The fourth figure said.

"But I don't know how to talk to him, I'm honest...brutally honest and I might just piss him off."

The last figure looked questionably at this so called step brother, "Listen, we don't have much time, we must really make it count. Talk about Food something...anything."

The step brother sighed as it entered into a large room. He sighed again at the darkness of the room, only a tiny bit of light from a grand fireplace was lit.

The other figures all sighed, and waited by the door.

"I don't hear any screaming or growling."

"Do you guys think he could really convince him?"

"Well let's hope so."

**Alright, sorry about the slow updates, and stuff. I'm working on the next chapter of Wings of a Goddess, so it'll be next. And I've been watching a lot more murder mysteries for Jealousy! So expect a new chapter soon and then Ever After **


	6. Off to the Festival

**Back to New Town Shire**

**Blossom's POV**

Buttercup suddenly came from the back of the Kitchen...carrying Johnny!

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

"About time someone knocked out that Prick before I did." Brianna walked off, getting another order for someone else, "Look now! DO YOU WANNA ORDER OR NOT!"

I looked nervously at the poor fellow. Buttercup placed Johnny at a table. Completing our group, was Buttercup, our Village's Earth Fairy (which she doesn't like to be called). She's the main reason why New Town Shire is thriving despite there hasn't been any sun in a long time. She came to this village, about 7 years ago if I can remember right, during a big snow storm. Buttercup was what Belle invented a new term, Tomboy (**yes I know its not new but this is like Medieval Times**). Buttercup didn't like dresses, or anything girly. She wore brown loose pants, with a black strip/belt tied around her slender waist. She wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with straps on her shoulders and a black shirt under it. She had on black lace arm sleeves, unique green fingerless gloves, wore a silver flower necklace with a green gem in the middle. She wore brown men's shoes and even she had a dark green hooded cloak, but I know her mom had to convince her to wear that.

Following behind her, was the world's cutest griffon, Buttercup's adorable Pet Star Sphinx Griffon, Fang.

"I hit him across the head."

"On Purpose?" I asked.

"NO! I'm not that mean! I didn't even see him." Buttercup sat at a table, relaxing a little, "but your order is in the back. I even got you some pumpkins."

Belle screeched in delight, "PUMPKINS! The CUTEST VEGETABLE IN THE WORLD! NOW I CAN MAKE PUMPKIN PECAN PIES! One for the festival too."

The whole shop cheered in join, Belle did make the best pumpkin pies in the whole village. It was pretty busy after that, about a dozen orders of pumpkin pie, especially when a traveler had the nerve to smack me on the behind.

"HOW DEAR YOU!" I screamed, "YOU MAY BE CUTE BUT MY BEHIND STAYS OFF THE MENU!" I was about ready to spell him up good, turning him into a plant, when he was smacked in the face by a tray, threw by yours truly. Brianna was dusting off her hands and Buttercup practically dragged the guy out. One thing about Earth Fairies, they were strong, I mean like strength wise. We did finally slowed, enough...to sit down.

"So you guys going to the festival tonight?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes...and YOU'RE COMING TOO CUPIE!" Belle cheered, and she grabbed Fang, ignoring his bites and claws, "AND COMMODRE FLUFFY PAWS!"

"That poor creature." Brianna shook her head.

"Belle, don't smother him."Buttercup yelled, as Belle was hugging it.

"Well tell him to turn down the cuteness than I'll stop." Belle pouted when Fang was able to escape out of her grip and fly right into Buttercup's lap, shivering like a teeny tiny ball.

_"So Cute!" _I squealed inside my head, he was too cute for his own good. Those big green eyes, that fluffy tan-brown fur, the little white paws and white chest...it was too much. The only crime is, he let no one else touch him, or they'll get a nasty bite...except for Buttercup and Belle (who the biting doesn't even bother).

"You're coming right?" I asked Buttercup.

"I guess I have no choice, if I don't you guys will come to my house and grab me. Like last year."

"I had nothing to do with that." Brianna said under her breath.

"Oh no, you didn't. You didn't even want me to come. And if I remembered right, You tripped me at the Fall Festival."

"Oh no." I said. Brianna and Buttercup aren't what I call Best Best friends exactly, they don't get along that well. They were the most feared females in the village...well...almost, "Belle?" I called out to her but Belle was gone.

"Like I said, I didn't trip you, it's not my fault if you're clumsy."

"And like I'm saying..."

"You guys, that was last year, who cares what happened." I tried to calm them down.

"It is your fault if you stick your foot out in front of me. What are you trying to do, be a Heartless Shriek in front of your Man, Mitch."

Brianna gasped, "How dare you? You wanna take this outside Winged Weed Reject?" Brianna stood up.

"I DON'T HAVE WINGS! BANSHEE!" Buttercup sat up.

"YOU GUYS! BRIANNA! MAGGIE SAID NO MORE FIGHTING!" I tried to scream, "BELLE! HELP!"

"IT'S TEA TIME!" Belle came out of the kitchen as a tray floated right onto the table with some snack and a tea pot, "Nothing like a tea party."

I sighed in relief, I really needed a snack right now, something super sweet...before I would have to pull something out...but honestly...I don't think my potions could stop a siren and earth fairy.

"I don't want-" Brianna was about to say, when Belle's tea pot poured her a cup.

"Now Bree Bree, I haven't had my tea time, at all today, well shall have tea time, right now." Belle smiled wide.

"Look Mochi Cake...with wildberries, you and Cupie's...I mean Buttercup's favorite." I put right in front of them.

"Fine, what ever." Buttercup scoffs. I sighed in relief, I was in charge while Maggie was away, can't have Brianna and Buttercup fighting after all, they'll use magic.

"Try some Tea, Cousin Blossy, I made the perfect blend that reminds me of Fall."

Just before I could try the tea, someone came into the shop, a dark figure...Dame Devin Queen...or Queen is what she wants everyone to call her. The Shop instantly started whispering, and Buttercup instantly looked away when Queen looked at her. She had these light yellow eyes, that reminded me of a snake. She wore black cloak, and removed her hood to revealed a silver circlet on her forehead, and a crown of brown ringlets in her hair.

She always looked at Belle strangely too, she wouldn't even acknowledged Belle, like Belle would pay attention to that.

I instantly got up, as she stood in front of the counter.

"Hello there, Queen." I greeted, "How may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any pies for sell."

"Well yes...I mean kinda." I smiled, but she just frowned.

"Yes...well...I would like twenty of your Pumpkin Pies. Just Pumpkin."

My mouth dropped, "20...I'm sorry but we don't have nearly enough-"

"Here, will this be enough." She placed a golden coin on the counter.

I pushed it away, "I'm sorry Queen, but we don't have enough ingredients for that order. We're already pretty low."

"Where is Maggie?"

Now I'm getting impatient, she interrupted my snack time for this, "She's not here, she's out at the next town, buying some more ingredients. You can come back tomorrow, and we'll have some more."

"But...you can have this pie, if you like." Belle offered.

"Belle?" I looked at Belle, that was her pie to offer at the Fall Festival bake good Contest.

"It's no worries cousin Blossy, I win every year, maybe someone else could win." Belle just smiled, but Queen just glared at her.

"I'm sorry but I should have made it clear, that I want them fresh and made by hand, and not by the hands of an **Enchantress, who uses magic to enhance the flavor or to curse me.**" Queen sighed, "You reek of it...Perhaps, I should come tomorrow for such an easy order."

Everyone gasped as Queen walked out. Belle looked a little sad...

"Oh Belle." I said.

"Actually, I made this by hand," Belle smiled wide, "Isn't this great, I guess I can enter into the contest after all." Belle giggled, but I knew she was forcing it. She went into the Kitchen. Out of all the Magic Being, enchantresses were the most despised...not in New Town Shire, I mean there were people who hated them...because people blamed Enchantresses for something...Mom never told us...but Maggie said that they were to blame for the King's reign of Terror, that an enchantress put him on the throne, only because...Well...I don't know exactly...I guess people blamed them for our Last King's reign.

I sat back down at the table, Brianna and Buttercup looked ready to fight.

"That Crusty old Hag, think she's all that...just because she lives in the Castle and the only one who comes out."

* * *

**Somewhere in Lunaria**

The step brother made it's way through the dark room and to the curtains, opening them. Another sunless cloudy day shined into the room.

"Another great day, if I say so myself, there seems to be more clouds...than yesterday, huh?" He looked at the figure in the chair.

There was no answer...

"Now let's see, what are you gonna-" He went to the closet and opened it up, most of the clothes were torn to shreds and moths had eaten the rest.

"I am not going out." The figure plainly said, the step brother could see the grip of a clawed hand tighter on the chair, "I would like to be alone."

"Yeah...but today is special ya know, you should go out as much as you can...and now how about this-" He pulled out some pants and shirt, "Shall I call the servant boy-"

"I do not want to go, so I am not. Mother agrees too."

"Well...of course she does. Ya know...this kingdom has been a lot better since you've taken over, no more fears...freedom to use magic within the rules...punishment to fit the crime and all that stuff...wouldn't it be great to see how your rule affected this Kingdom.

"Mother has told me, everything has been good. That is all I need to know." The figure's grip shook, tightening around the chair's armrest. The step brother smiled, seeing his opening.

"I didn't want to say anything but the parlor maid is cooking."

"The parlor Maid, that is correct, our cook is-"

"Yep, very sad. Don't get me wrong, she's not too bad but she's so slow and I know you love to eat. It just so happened that...that in one village there's a Festival."

"A Festival?"

"Yes...since you ruled, People actually have things to celebrate. Now Festivals have food...ya know...lots and lots of food."

"But-"

"Now I know what you're thinking, what about the 'thing'. As long as we're out by midnight, we are fine."

"That would seem nice..."

_"Yes, got him."_

"But Mother said it would be too risky and she has told me how the Kingdom is doing. So why should I risk that much."

The stepbrother fell to the ground, _"Damn."_

"Plus, I know what this is really about."

He shot back up and just sighed, "Alright fine, I mean we just convincing you to have fun but if you meet a nice girl...that would be great too."

"There is no one for me."

"There is someone for everyone."

"Even for a monster?"

"But you're not a monster...Look...let's go to the festival and eat and have fun huh?"

"I can not."

He sighed, he stood in front of him, "Listen, I'm not asking you to go out your way, and smile or dance on stage. All I'm asking is that we go out while we still have time. Now if you find a girl, that will be even better but all you have to do is be yourself."

"I do not know."

"Well, that is a same, too bad, it's close by those woods that you liked so much."

The Seated figure turned around quickly, "Truthfully."

"Well yeah."

"So, Step Brother, to where are we headed, where is this festival?"

"New Town Shire."


	7. Quiz

**I decided to give you guys a little test and to have some fun of my own, here's a little quiz.**

**I wonder if you can guess who the Bulter, Manservant, Maid, Captian of the Knights, and this mysterious step brother are? Extra Bonus if you can find out who is this mother and Advisor (The advisor had a big big part in the PPGZ show)**

**Someone's POV**

The Bulter gave me a high five, and a fist pump, "You did it!"

"Oh sir, may I," The maid blushed, she instantly hugged me, "I am so happy Master."

-, my Manservant just pouted and crossed his arms, "Well good job Sire. Let's just hope he finds someone. Time is running out."

"Is our ride prepared yet?" **He **came down the stairs, just as shy as ever.

"Of course, Your Majesty." (Butler) gave him two thumbs up as **He** tried to hold his head up.

"You dumbass, you're suppose ta bow."

"I do as I please." (Butler) snapped.

He commented, "Please...Step Brother, I find (Butler's) way is quite refreshing. I would not want to change him and his impatient ways."

"Oh Majesty, I have an umbrella for you, you never know it could rain. Oh my, let me did you up a bit" (The Maid) came by to straighten him up a little, "There...as handsome as always. Ladies would be insane not to fall for you."

We all gasped, she revealed the plan.

"(Maid)." Man servant covered up her mouth, "What she meant was...well don't you look nice, not royal at all."

**He** looked down at the ground, "You still think I could find that someone? I believe it would be nice."

We all gasped and he blushed still looking down. This was fantastic...he still carried that hope...after all these years...we just had to make it count.

(The Maid) smiled, "Well of course you will? You're kind and..."

"Must I say it..."He looked uneasy, he had a tomato red blush, he covered his mouth, "I am Handsome...at the moment."

"Master, you've gotta still Po-"(The Manservant) tried to encourage him.

"Oh no, here comes trouble." -, the Bulter pointed as the dreaded advisor showed up.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. I looked at **Him**, he looked away.

None of us said a thing, not to him. It wasn't until Sir -, Captain of the Guards came walking in, shouting, "All set! Ready to go!"

"And just where are you going?" The Advisor asked.

"None of your damn business!" (Butler) yelled, he never had any patience for the advisor, or any patience at all. One time, when he was serving us food, I asked him to get me something else and he actual threw the tray at me. Well, of course there was a huge fight but it made **him** chuckle.

"Excuse me, but anytime you do, Master, is my business and I must say, your Mother would not approve."

**He** looked down again, as if he was being scolded like a child. He's going to back down.

"I would not want to disobey anyone."

Butler popped his knuckles and whispered into his ear, "May I remind your Majesty, that this only happens once a month...and that you are ruler of this Castle."

**He** got his courage back, "Sir -, I am ready. Please. I will also like company. So...(Butler) and Step Brother please accompany me. I am sure that (man servant) and (Maid) would not wish to go." He smiled gently and of course he was right.

"I shall go as well then." (Advisor) said.

"I beg you forgiveness but you are not invited. Please...make sure Mother knows. I will not want her to worry" **He** walked off and...well...even I was shock. He wanted his mom to know.

He took a step forward outside of the castle, he took a deep breathe and his smiled widened, he took a deep breath, "Oh my, it is Fall, how wonderful. The outdoors, the fresh air, if only there was sun."

"It kinda looks like a wet Autumn." I said, sighing.

"Oh my," He had a new color or blush and he had this strange smile and look in his eyes, they shimmered as he stared at this purple leaf blew into his hand, "Such a lovely color."

I pulled (Butler) back, as **He** got into the carriage.

"Bastard, you could have talked to **him** instead of me. You knew **him** way longer than me." I poked that evil manipulator on the chest.

"Well of course I could have, but I didn't want to." (Butler) stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm gonna beat your ass." I commented.

"Guys...c'mon we've gotta go, (Mother) will be back soon. If **He** meets her, you know he'll obey." (Captain of the Guards) said, getting the reigns ready.

We both got in, and **He** was still staring at the purple leaf, "How lovely. I believe today is going to be a good day, do you not believe?"

"Yeah." (Butler) sighed.

This was a new shade of blush, will not exactly new...I just haven't seen it...in forever...since...Damn it, that unique blush why does it seem important...it reminds me of a peachy red rose kinda glow...and the way his eyes were glistening...it was when he came back to the castle all soaking wet...

He was holding a bundle of Forget-me-nots...

**(I know short but I didn't want to drive or overwhelm you. You already have a quiz...Please...just humor me)**


	8. Siren's rejection

**Blossom's POV**

Belle was back to herself in no time, as Brianna went on break and Buttercup left for an errand, we closed up the shop for the lunch break hour.

It was pretty much offer the Lunch rush, Belle was back to her cheerful self, she can hide it well but I could see right through it. Belle's magic tends to weakened when she's upset. I was eating my sandwich...frustrated...if I wasn't a Wicca I would...I smashed my fists to the table...I need something sweet.

"Hey Belle, Why don't you make me something? Something super sugary and sweet." I smiled and that's when cheered her up.

"Oh Cousin Blossy...this super sugary has gave me a new idea...no Mina its not those chocolate chunk cookies and they're chocolate rocks...Jackie, you can't agree with her! Mina...write this down...Sweet potato cookies...with rasins...no not blueberries...raisins. To the Kitchen!"

I smiled as Belle walks to the kitchen, but my fruatration was still there, I pulled out my little projects, that's when Maggie came in.

"Oh Hey there Maggie," I got up from my seat and pulled her to a chair. Maggie was Brianna's 50 something year old granny. She was kinda respected since no one ever really lives that all. She was blond curls that had gray streaks all over, kinda giving her a mystical look. She had the nicest golden yellow eyes, it was like staring into the sun's golden warmth, if I could ever remember what the sun looked like. She wore this long gown of golden orange and black. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

She sat down and took a deep breath, "Looks like the after noon's fog startin to roll in."

"Oh I can make you some tea-," Just as I was about to sit down, Maggie just pulled me back down, with her warm strange Irish accent.

"I'll be gettin' me own tea, thank ya very much. You don't live to be my age sittin on your bum. but where is me darlin' Lass, Brianna." Maggie smiled widened and she glowed. Brianna was really all that Maggie had and I loved how she just adored Brianna, Sirens don't get much love, "Probably out, singing that lovely voice of hers in secrecy. But just you wait, Ol' Mags got something in store for the Lass."

I smiled, "Oh no, what did you do?"

"Let's just be sayin' there gonna be a bit of a performance at the festival."

"No." I gasped.

"Yes, by god, it's time People knew about my Lass' lovely voice. People be thinking that Sirens are sluts who wanna kill men, or that their singing will kill ya, but my Bonnie Lass is no such thing. I'm gonna be openin' some eyes slowly, you see. Now, what's that you've been makin."

"Oh, just something doing break, it's-" I was about to explain when Bridgette (From Wings of a Goddess) came in, "Sorry Mrs. Bridgette we're closed for break."

Bridgette came huffing and puffing, "Is it true? Was Dame Queen actually here?"

Bridgette was the town's gossip.

Maggie looked at me, shaking her head.

"Yep, she was...and she was mean to Belle...as always."

Bridgette's mouth dropped, "Really, blast I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, that one. She came by my shop while I was out and called my fabrics cheap, can you agine when my husband told me. And now mean to Belle...I won't stand for this. She thinks she's all that because she lives in the Castle."

"And that be the only one who comes out they say." Maggie did a creepy voice.

"You know, it is connected to Lunaria's great mystery after all, and that's why she's the only reason why people are a bit curious."

I don't know why but hearing Bridgette's voice made me embroider faster. As Belle finally came out. She handed me her newest invention but honestly I was too focus on Bridgette and so was she.

"Is it about the spooky castle?" Belle giggled.

"Why? Maybe...People say King Vlad...was killed and because he was such an awful King nobody cares. Some say...he had an heir..."

"Now that's new to me." I said, "Could you imagine? Who would want him?"

"Well actually...now that I'm thinkin' about it, the King married someone who had a **son** already right? It be the strangest thing for him ta do."

"Not as strange as this, "Bridgette looks around and came closer to us, "Word is...he might actually had a child, a **girl** they say. And that's why the King wanted to marry a widow with a son already."

"Ok?" I shrugged my shoulders, Belle giggled and clapped as I finally finished embroidering a purple cloth.

"So in other words, that could be our ruler. A girl...she could have locked herself inside the castle so no one would know."

I was tying tye purple cloth together after I just put some herbs and flowers in it. I had a pink one, green, white, and now Purple. What Bridgette said did make sense, for seven years now, the terror that Our King put us through was all but a horrible nightmare. Magic was allowed, of course that didn't make people still hate some of us magic folks, like Enchantress and Sirens...since Belle was the only enchantress...she was despised...they blamed enchantresses for starting the whole blood shed.

Bridgette finally left and danced back into the kitchen, I waved a hand over each bag, they glowed their colors.

"C'mon Cousin Blossy, almost time to open up the shoppie."

"What's that?" Maggie asked as I was gathering my finished projects.

"Oh aren't they the cutest. It's a love bag."

"Oh child, you can be meddling in the affairs of the heart."

"No Maggie, its not for that, besides Mom won't let me near the love potions, this is just to help you find your one true love. It glows when he's near by."

"So, is this about Randy?"

I flushed in anger, "No it's not, just a little fun."

"Oh because he's been watching at the shop since I came back in."

"I know, and I've been sitting here, I was suppose to get Mom's stuff but I'm not giving him the chance to even try and talk to me. He said some things that can never been taken back." I looked at Belle, who was balancing plates on her head.

**Mitch's POV**

The stone clock triangle's shadow hovered over the one. How does the stone clock still have a shadow despite there being no sun was beyond me.

I released one of the Dumb asses that had the nerve to step on my shoes," Alright you, Bastard you better be glad you suddenly got into my good graces. Consider yourself lucky Fool, "He didn't get the hint, my target would arrive her at any moment, I stomped, "Beat it!" And the spurt ran off. I had to fix myself up real quick. I splashed my face with water from a nearby barrel and combed my fingers with some water. I scrubbed one of my fingers on my teeth and I looked at my reflection. My dark brown hair gleamed, my face was cleaned...I made sure my shirt was ripped to reveal my chest muscles and the little bit of hair. My freckles dotted across my nose and chest...

I actually took a bath for the first time in a week, just for this special moment.

I flexed my muscles once along, being the Lumber jack's son had its advantages...I had tons of fans...girls but...I suddenly heard this singing...such a hypnotic voice...

**Come Little Children**  
**I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land**  
**Of Enchantment**

I looked over the side...to see my Lovely exotic beauty...On her break...just as planned. She was softly singing along but I could easily hear that soft, loving voice... as children swarm around her.

**Come Little Children**  
**The Time's Come To Play**  
**Here In My Garden**  
**Of Shadows**

Such a beauty, as she twirled some of the children in a circle. She smiled...her fair skin brightened as that rare smile of hers made.

_"Oh that smile, she's so drop dead hot." _I thought to myself but then I calm myself down as I picked up my axe and walked right towards her. She was sitting right by one of New Town Shire's newest fountains. She was dancing on the water, it was still amazing, as the kids watched, stunned.

**Follow Sweet Children**  
**I'll Show Thee The Way**  
**Through All The Pain And The Sorrows**  
**Weep Not Poor Children**  
**For Life Is This Way**  
**Murdering Beauty-**

"Except for yours that is." I said close in her ear, she jumped and fell into the fountain. The kids just laughed, I wanted to help her up, proving to her that I wasn't a...

"Spineless Bastard Lumber Jackass." She already said as she just stood up and turned to see me and that's when that famous angry glare flashed in her eyes as she got out of the fountain, soaking wet.

"I was being a gentleman," I said, loving how her soaking wet gown cling to her body, revealing a body worthy of her...Damn...what was that word, oh Temptress' lineage, I'm guessing. I've heard my brothers' and father even saying that...it was confusing to me, I mean she's half Siren...

"You a...gentleman," She looked already pissed as she looked down, she pushed my face up by a finger to my chin, " My chest is fine too...Up here, stupid Jack ass." She wrapped her cloak around her body.

"Of course, sorry but it is one of your many 'perfections'. But you really should be careful, not that many people trust Sirens, of course-"

"Bree Bree, we wanna play with your bubbles." The kids were begging, interrupting me. Brianna put her hands in the fountain's water, an orb of water formed as she pulled her hand out. She blew into her hand and these 'bubbles' came flowing out. The kids chased wildly after them. She waved and smiled as they chased the bubbles, but frowned as she turned to look at me.

"I'm only half siren, so I don't really have that habit of drowning people, even though there are a few on my list at the moment." She glares at me, those frozen whitish gray eyes...

"Well, if you ever have a problem," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "You know who to tell, they were-"

I was suddenly on the ground, looking up as Brianna put a foot on my chest, "What have I told you? Dont get near me, you stink and I don't want it to get on my clothes. You seem not have learned your lesson from last time."

She is so CUTE! A Precious little mouse, she was the only female...beside Buttercup who were tougher than me, a Lumber jack's wife must be tough after all.

"Yes my lady fair."

"You mean my fair lady, Dumb ass," She looked up as New Town Shire's clock statute (in the middle of the Square) chimes, "Damn it, I have to get back."

"Wait a minute, my fair beauty." I said complimenting her and winking at her, "You know, today is your lucky day."

"Oh really, and why is that?" She looked at me, she crossed her arm. Her clear white skin...with a light color to her smooth looking skin, don't get me wrong, her friends were cute, but Brianna...she was tough, sassy, and had people especially the boys feared her. She twirled her star necklace around her finger, and placed a finger on those...red lips...

I leaned against my axe handle, winking at her again, "Well, tonight there is a fall festival."

"Oh my, I didn't think you would figure that out." She pretended to look shock, as she jumped back onto the fountain and walking on the water.

" And tonight, you will have the honor of walking with the toughest guy in the Town."

She twirled around the fountain's statue of a fairy, "Oh my, such an honor indeed."

"So what do you say?"

"What to say, what to say? Oh I know...No way in hell." She was about to jump down but I was blocking her way.

"Oh c'mon, it's a great offer. You have a chance with me after all."

"You're just the guy to keep on giving huh? It's so painful that I won't be in your presence, but it looks like I'm willing to share you with the other bimbos."

"Now look, I'm not letting-"

"You're not letting me," she laughed a little, she kneeled down towards me, "Oh my, I didn't know you were so determine."

"Damn right. This is a great offer for you, plus I haven't been helping you out of no return...sending your grandma some business-"

"Funny, I thought it was because we were just that good and the food too."

"Well that too but-"

She shushed me, and started singing:

**My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.**

Her voice sent this shivering down my spine, as she grab me by the chin, and gently pulls me towards her gentle face.

"The perfect wife."

**His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may...**

Her hypnotic voice just stopped as I just felt this intense pain.

"**Go**." She let go of my face and let me crumple to the ground, "I'll be happy to give you another second helping of that when ever you feel like pissing me off." She patted her knee. She kneed me in my 'area'.

"Oh yes, you're the perfect one for me. Play hard to get all you want, but you will be mine." I said, but I just laid there on the ground, teary up and this intense pain. I think she kneed with all her force.


	9. Another rejection

**Buttercup's POV**

I forgot all about delivering old man Cooper's apples, great. Being the only damn earth fairy was existing...I grabbed Fang and started to run back home and avoiding a certain Black smith. Dave, my big brother was already plucking apples from the tree, as I finally made it back.

"Well it's about time." He said, leaning on a hoe, "Guess what, your beau was just here."

I think a chill went down my spine and I wanted to gag, "He's not my Beau, stupid. do you have the apples or not!"

"Hey you're the ones who late, so I had to deliver it myself. Geez, I cover for you and this is the thanks I got."

"It wasn't like I was doing anything bad." I said through my teeth and Dave just laughed.

"Oh Sis, you shouldn't be making faces, you might ruined your complexion, as New Town Shire's resident Dark Beauty."

I gasped, and I didn't mean to blush but that douche bag Danny started that damn thing ever since I came to this damn town.

"I'll turn you into plant food." I tackled him to the ground and pin him down, pushing his face in the dirt of our farm, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Say Uncle."

"Troops, I'm being attacked by the enemy, troops." Dave cried out and two faded shadows stood over us, Sam (my little brother) and his twin sister, Samantha (Or Sammie) they were about six years old, and the real demons in the family. Both with fox ears but worn caps to hide them. The town folks weren't ready for that, hell, they weren't ready for Earth fairies either but how else were they gonna survive. It was only because I was around that there was food, grain, and fruits around so I didn't get the evil eye much, plus I punched one guy in the face and sent him flying, so people tend to not talk about me much...well...not in front of my face anyways.

We were automatically tackled by the twins and mom, came out with a bowl and laughing away as Fang was on top of the pile.

"And the winner is Fang," My mom announced and Fang leapt off, looking proud of himself, Mom looked down at the twins, who had big green eyes, and an X scar on the same cheek. They both wore the same green shirt, black shorts and bare foot half the time. It was nearly impossible to tell them appear, unless you weren't part of the family. I guess, us girls looking like boys was a tradition in this family, I know I did until my spiky hair finally decided to grow to my shoulders. There was one difference between the two...Sammie wasn't much of a talker...she would say one or two words at least once a day.

"BB!" Sam and Sammie hugged me as I stood it. I patted them both, and just leaned over to hug them. I carried them inside, and sat at the table, they ran to mom's side , it took Mom a moment to focus. She was looking out the window, sad but then, she looked at the twins lovingly. Dave handed her some of the apples.

_They have Dad's eyes," _I looked at the twins, they were born a year after I was brought home, "_Oh Pop, where are you?"_

I sighed, I wished I had a chance to ask Dame Queen about them but I didn't want my friends to know.

"So Mom, you're making a pie for the Festival?" I asked, trying to get that saddened look out of her eyes, she smiled.

"Oh yes, today is the day that I finally beat Belle. These are the reddest of the red cherry apples, for my Cinnamon Apple Pie."

Dave said, "I hate to ruin it for you Mom, but this is Belle after all, she is a genius in the kitchen after all."

"Mommy, Me and Sammie wants to taste too." Sam begged, and mom gave them a piece of slice apple, "Thank you Mommy."

"I heard that Dame Devin appeared-" I gave Dave a swift kick under the table, but it was too late.

"Really? Dame Devin perhaps I could-"Mom's eyes suddenly shimmered with hope.

"Mom...I already asked...and...she," I couldn't crush her, so I lied, "She said we'll hear from her soon."

"And you father? What about him?" Mom asked.

"She... had to leave before she answered, I'm sorry mom." I sighed, I hated lying but Mom looked so happy.

"Well of course, she is a busy person, helping people, sending messages and orders from the King."

I pulled Dave from the table by the ear, quickly dragging him, I slammed him against the tree, "Just what the hell were you thinking? Bringing that up?"

"For your information, I had some good news of my own, the same you just gave to Mom in fact."

"What?"

"I met her when I was delivering the apples...Dame Queen...when I told her who I was, she asked a lot of questions...about you. She never knows at 'well...you know'."

I didn't want to talk about that, "And Pop?"

"She said she had to go but she would tell him and hopefully once he's finished give h a day off."

"But why hasn't Dad wrote to us, or gotten the letters, does he even know about the twins." I asked but Dave just sighed.

"At least we know he's alive." Dave sighed and walked away, I sat on the swing that Dad made for me when I was just three...it was tied to an oak mana tree. A tree that Dad said sprouted on the day I was born...

**Flashback**

By the time I was five years old, Dad was pushing me on the swing.

"Are you sure it's safe, we shouldn't even bring her out here, it's too dangerous." Mom always worried, an Oak Mana Tree was a sign that a fairy was born, but it only stood out to those who actually pay attention, to it's season changing leaves, pink in the spring, bright red and green in the summer, peach in the Fall and Pure silvery white in the winter. An Oak Mana tree was the real why there was food on this land despite no sun, it just needed my energy once a year.

"Oh cmon, there is nothing to worry about, the King won't come this far out of town, not too much anyways." Dad said, "Who knew you would give birth to a Fairy child. Plus I'm sure she won't have that magical energy when she gets older anyways." Dad said. That wasn't the case though, if Dad only knew...

"And you want to take her along, to your job, in the castle." Mom was worried but I didn't mind going.

"Well yeah. Even the King's advisor said it was alright. Besides, there are some kids around too. And a girl too, there's nothing but boys."

"I would rather you take Dave."

"But I wanna go." I jumped off the swing and stomp.

"You'll need help with the farm...and if it doesn't work out then I'll bring her back on my next day off. Plus, you have your hands fool with this one."

"But I'm still uncertain about her powers. This is too dangerous if the King knows-"

"Now-"

**End of Flashback and Danny's POV**

I finally came back to the farm, I cheered as I saw a figure sitting on the swing, a tall and slender figure, that had to be my Beautiful Flower herself. Someone must have told her about my presence, and she came waiting for me. I pulled some flowers out of a field and knocked on the door.

"Oh Danny, it's you...hey." It was her mother of course.

"Hello madam, looking radiant as ever. I tell ya, you could be Buttercup's sister." I flattered her, which was my speciality. She had two little **boys holding onto her apron.**

"Oh my," She giggled and snorted, "You must be here for Buttercup. She's out back." She walked right pass me, and led me towards the tree.

"Why thank you. I'll take it from here." I gave her the flowers and walked up towards Buttercup, and kissed her on the cheek. She totally jumped and fell off the swing.

"Bastard!" She hissed at me, wiping her cheek, she was holding onto that damn pet of his, "WHAT THE HELL? DISGUSTING! I'm definetely gonna need a bath before the festival! Yuck!"

"Buttercup, I must say you look beautiful today like a shiny piece of new metal." I flattered.

She glared at me, looking even more beautiful if that was possible, that black, long (well...shoulder length) hair, sure she didn't have much of a figure...no chest and all but that long slender but muscular figure, like a deer...or in my case a fine piece of armor. Those emerald eyes were her best best features, they reflect that of actual emeralds...

"Beat it, Danny, I'm holding myself back from creaming you, right now." She was holding that pet of hers still, as it bit onto her hand, but she didn't flinch.

"I've brought you something, here...A new bracelet." I pulled it out but she flinched.

"Just what are you doing here? If it's to ask me to the Fall Festival, the answer is hell no."

"Oh c'mon you don't mean that. Look now, I know you've been dying to get me to ask ya, so there's really no use in playing hard to get anymore. You have my attention after all." I tried to kiss her hand again, but she quickly snatched it away.

"Fang." She looked at the kitten that was in her hand. That little monster was already hissing at me but it actually started shooting fire balls at me.

"Still playing hard to get I see." I dodged one tiny fire ball after another.

"Oh Buttercup, "I heard her mother calling, finally giving me a chance to rest, "Why don't we all go to the festival together? That means you to Danny, wouldn't you like to walk to the festival with us."

"Well-"

Buttercup interrupted, "Oh look at the time, gotta help...Blossom...with stuff...bye." She just ran off, and her 'pet' flew right behind her.

"Such a shy little thing, playing hard to get, but don't worry Emerald. See you at the festival"

**Normal POV**

Just as Buttercup was running across the dirt road, a two horse carriage passed right by her, but not before a figure flashed into her view for a second, and both eyes met in shock. She instantly turned pale.

"It...It can't be." She said.

One of the figures in the carriage turned right back around, but not before turning back around again, turning pale himself.

"Is something wrong?" The Prince asked, but the figure just shook his head.

"No...I thought I saw something that's all." He said.

"Losing it I see, but then again, you were always crazy." The Step brother said.

"Ya know I was gonna tell ya, but never mind."

"Please, why would I wanna know?"

"Like you said, why would you wanna know, it's not like someone you may know." The butler said sarcastically.

**Sorry guys, this probably isn't good but its all I could think about. Next to be updated is: Case of the green eyes monster: Jealousy!**


	10. The Fall Festival part 1

**Sorry guys, but the Who's who game was such a depressing failure that this was the only story I could possibly write right now, just pour all the misery in it. Kinda made me realize that this story must really suck...not everyone could have had trouble with this, not when I use the same characters and personalities over and over. So I can only concluded that this story really bites.**

**Normal POV**

The Manservant turned around and blushed as the maid was dusting high above him...he quickly turns away when she turns to look down at him.

"I'm so happy, you think the master will find someone?" The maid asked cheerfully.

"For our sakes, he should." The Manservant said, he cleared his throat, and stood up, "Since...Ya know...today...and everyone is out...and we really don't have any actual work..." He was talking as she was slowly climbing down the ladder.

She gasped as she thought about it,"Ya know...you're right! I could work on some new clothing..."

He sighed, but quickly grabbed her hand, "Or...or we could do something together...ya know...'together'."

"You wanna make new clothes too?" She tilted her head to the side looking so confused, "Well, I guess men clothing is important."

"I meant...you and me...together...maybe...geez never mind." He was blushing so bad that he just looked away.

"You can be just as cute as the Master and Our Dear sweet Prince."

"Sweet? You know, you are really too damn nice. He's as cold as they come..." He sighed and before the Maid could say anything, "I know, I know...he's not really that cold...he just acts like that after what happened...and blah blah blah, the same stuff."

"Are you ok? I really do feel so bad for him...and 'her'. He never got the chance to say sorry. And the letters...It's just all so sad, and I-"

"It's just the way you're always so close to him...and stuff." He crossed his arms and sighed, "But at least he's cheered up alot since you've been-"

The Maid missed a step, the Manservant caught her just in time as she almost tripped.

"Nice catch, really." She actually wrapped her arms around his neck, she was blushing and smiled a little, "Really glad, I'm not too heavy for you."

The Maid leaned closer but both were interrupted by a large slam, and footsteps. Both her and the Manservant ran and stood right in front of the stairs, after he put her down...welcoming...the footsteps. A figure was watching passed a whole hallway of armors, they were holding axes and swords, and held them high across one another to welcome...The Mother.

"As you were guards." She dismissed them and the armors lowered their weapons but dare not move, one of them nodded at The Manservant who sighed nervously...

"She knows." He gulped looking into the figure's cold eyes.

The mother turned back to the armored bodies, "I said...as you were." The Armored bodies slowly walked off their podiums.

"Oh...M'Lady, you're back." The Maid curtsy and bowed, but both of them looked really nervous as the Advisor was standing behind her, with a grin planted on his face.

The Mother was holding some apples, the Maid quickly grabbed them, "Oh M'Lady, I didn't hear you...I mean we didn't hear you...you didn't rang the bell." The Maid grinned as best as she could but nervously looked at the Manservant.

"I did knock... But really my son needs to fire that lazy good for nothing Butler. I'm surprised...I have some more things in the carriage, if you would like to-"

"I could take them-"The Manservant tried to say but the Mother gave him a glare.

"No." That sharp word echoed through the hall, "I believe you forgot your place, you are a Manservant...A Valet...your job is to take care of your masters...the Butler and that Captain is suppose to do their jobs as well...Unless your masters give the order, than you help. I believe you think because you have a drop of Royal blood-"

"Please M'Lady," The Maid interrupted not able to tolerate The Mother's vicious words.

"Not to mention you two being alone..."She glared at both of them, "Unacceptable, two servants CANNOT AND I REPEAT CAN NOT...be alone together. Un heard of...period. Now then...where is my Son?"

Both were pretty much speechless as they both recieve that cold glare that made their spines freeze and their hearts ready to stop.

The Mother turned to the Advisor, "Well...then continue..."

The Advisor smirked, reminding the Manservant of a snake that cornered the mouse, "Well...M'Lady, I believe they went to a festival."

The Mother's nose flared, "A Festival? Festival?"

"Yes...as in celebrations...as in a Fall Festival in New Town Shire."

"New Town Shire you say?" The Mother looked shocked.

"Why you Bastard-" The Manservant glared but backed away as the Mother looked at him, but he stood up straight as he said, "It was his Royal Highness' wish. As his servants, we couldn't object."

He gulped as The Mother looked him straight in the eyes, her glare stiffened him but he stood his ground.

"Oh my, covering yourself well...but we'll see about that." The Mother turned around, "We shall see." She stood walked out and stepped back into her carriage, "Back to New Town Shire, and on the double."

_New Town Shire...of all the places...where that bloody child is? _

**Blossom's POV**

Belle let out a big squeeze, "Oh that means some body's talking about me...I bet it's gonna be over my wonderful new pie." Belle spun around, humming her song.

We were back at home, Mom was braiding Kasey's hair **(I didn't know Blossom's younger sister's name, I thought it was Chelsea, so I'm changing it to Kasey, sorry about that.) **

**"**New Pie? What happened to your first pie." My Mom asked, I don't care, that pie filled the cabin with its sweetness...what I wouldn't give to have a taste.

"Well...I just had an idea...A Blueberry Pie...with wild Blueberries." Belle pulled her pie out of the oven and I could smell the warm spices...cinnamon sugar and nutmeg, the butter...I could even smell the crust...the heat that came off that crust...that golden warm crust.

"Ya know, I should try a piece, just in case." I said, but Pumpkin Head jack smacked my head away, "Stupid Doll."

"Cousin Blossy, Peace and Crackers. But don't worry, I'll be happy to let you have the rest after the the Contest."Belle smiled, her eyes seemed to almost glow. Mom smiled too, she even wrapped her arms around Belle and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're definitely your Mother's daughter. Amethyst was the only other person who could bake that well."

"Well I have to try extra hard, when Mommy comes back...me and her are gonna have a cook off, and the three of you will be the judges, won't that be peachy pie keen." Belle smiled.

Mom sadly smiled, she kissed Belle on the forehead, "Of course. Now go Wash up, you have blueberries all over you."

**"Sing a Song onto the world,**

**Rising High the Clouds Unfurl**

**Fan the flames into the past."**

Kasey followed Mina and Jack up the stairs, but I just looked at Mom.

"Mom?" I looked at her, but she only shook her head.

"Blossom please, we don't know anything...we should keep her hopes up. It's already bad enough...for her."

I guess Mom was right, and I know it wasn't a topic she really didn't want to get in, in case Belle heard.

"So...what happened between you and Randy?" Mom quickly changed the subject, just like her too.

"Mom please, Randy was too immature for me...he was more of a court jester."

My mom looked at me, not buying it, "Blossom, this is you saying that."

"I'm just more into...Bad guys...tough guys." It wasn't a total lie, I could see why Brianna was attracted to those beefy boys. Except Mitch, that boy is gross.

"Blossom, I have a truth potion ya know." Mom warned, Does it have something to do with Belle?"

_Bulls eye_

"I'm ready! Freddy." Belle laughed down the stairs.

"Oh look Mom, gotta go meet the others, c'mon Belle and sweet sister Kasey." I egen grabbed my sister, I was desperate. Belle came holding the pie.

"Hurray the festival, here we come."

**Someone's POV**

I was nervous about stepping out of the carriage...it has been so long since I have been out of the Castle. The day was covered with clouds still but it was a bright afternoon...well...brighter than my room at least. I patiently sat there as the carriage rocked us a little, but soon the carriage stopped and I have to admit, I was excited. I have never been to a festival before and it was really nice to see how happy people were.

"Are you ready, your Royal Highnesses," (The Butler) joked for once, he did look a little pale about a minute again, I think he saw something or someone...but back into spirits.

"Please don't call me that." I felt so embarrassed, my face felt usually hot.

"Shut it, Dumb ass. Sorry might actually hear you. We can't let anyone know that we're from the castle." Step Brother sighs, and crossed his arms. I looked away as some girls were waving at us, twirling my thumbs.

(Captain of the Guards) just jumped down, he grabbed me around the neck and rubbed my head, "Look at you, you animal, already attracting the girls."

"I doubt that...they were probably looking at you three." I politely pushed him away. (Captain of the Guards) was very tall and muscular, a giant in my eyes, at least 6'7 to us. (Step Brother)'s figure reminded me of a deer kinda...slim but at least some definition...while (Butler) was darker tan, he was between (Step Brother) and (Captain of the Guards). And there was me...I looked at a puddle. I either looked like a girl...or a wimp...I was paler than (Step Brother) and my shaggy shag dog hair drape over my face and down my back.

I either looked like a total disappointment or a monster...I looked hideous either way, like anyone could ever love a Beast.

_"No wonder Father despised me_." I sighed again, but (Captain) patted me on the back.

"Let's go! Remember...this is all because of you..."

I looked down and was forcibly dragged by (Captain and Butler).

I smelled something super sweet, cinnamon sugar...and blueberries...I love Blueberries...

I blushed as my stomach growled and my mouth watered. Where is that delicious smell coming from.


	11. Fall Festival part 2

**For all you animal lover, please don't hate me...as an animal lover myself, it's very hard for me to write about animals being killed, so trust me...this was very hard...except for Birds...those evil birds who love to attack me for some reason! Demonic messenger of death...back to the story.**

**Johnny's POV**

I chuckled proudly holding my gun as I was surrounded by the Lovely Princess Morbucks (**don't gag) **and her friends. Randy was holding my trophy

"So you shot three geese with one shot." I believe it was Mandy who asked.

I pointed to Randy, "Why don't you show them, Randy." I chuckled again as they gasped in amazement, "Amazing huh? Why of course it is, I am the best Hunter in the World!"

Princess walked up to me, she was pretty short to my glorious manly height but she wrapped her arm around mines, "You know, Johnny dearest. You know my family is filthy rich right, we have very nice grounds too...My daddy says that you're more than welcome to Hunt on our lands." She bashed her eyelashes.

"Splendid," I chuckled again as the Town's clock chimed loud and clear, I hardly noticed that the decorations were now up, the festival was about to begin and I still haven't asked my Lovely sweet **adorable** future bride to join me, "Oh I must be going now."

My fans whined.

"Don't you worry my ladies, I'll be happy to have a dance or win some prizes for you." I sealed a deal with a wink, and they just screamed in delight and walked away, "Now then, for My Belle, my lovely lovely Belle."

"Johnny, what am I supposed to do with these?" Randy asked me.

"Take them home and stop distracting me...I have a Beauitful Creature to find."

He sighed, still following me, "Why? You could have any girl! Any?! But why her? Especially with what she is."

I sighed lovingly, thinking of her relaxing eyes (I forget the color they call it, a light purple maybe) with those unique almonds shapes, "An Enchantibg Beauty among the Beauties, she is the Queen of them, with those lovely soft lips that will be mine...of course I love my future wife to start growing longer hair."

"Like her? Why not her?" Randy pointed at those group of three guys and this girl with very pretty light purple eyes, but was too tall, she much the other three guys almost, one of them was too tall for my taste, how dare he be taller than me. And the girl was wearing the wrong clothes, like a man, and her hair was too long, to her back. (**I'm pretty sure you know who's he talking about)**

"No way, she's like another Buttercup, unlady like...Too tall to be a real woman, while my Belle is perfection itself, she just needs a little guidance to show it." I shook my head, for some strange reason, that lady stopped and looked over here, but automatically blushed and pushed by this guy with a red gingerish hair.

"Move your ass." He said to her.

"But Mom and Dad might not like it, ya know...they thought she was gonna be a Wicca like Blossom, not an Enchantress." Randy said, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at us, but soon continued their work.

I punched Randy in the back of the head, "She is my woman, not officially...but she will be mines...and I will not have you talking about her in any kind of way. She will be part of this family soon. Why don't you focus on your Blossom for a while, untim you can say something nice about my beloved."

**Blossom's POV**

Belle squeezed away from the pie that was wiped around cloth, "Eureka, someone'a talking about me. I hope it's good." She giggled.

I groaned as Kasey was running around as we were walking to the Town Square.

"Why on earth did I take Kasey with us?" I groaned again, the late afternoon's fog was really starting to set in.

"Because cousin Blossy, you don't wanna tell Ti Ti why you dumped Randy? Because he said you were fat. How dare he! That fatness comes from my cooking and Ti Ti's cooking too. Right Cousin KK." Belle laughed.

I sweat dropped, yeah like I could tell her the real reason, "But I'm not fat!"

"Exactly Cousin Blossy," Belle wrapped her arm around my neck, "You're gonna have to tell me the real reason sooner or later, right Cousin Blossy?" Belle giggled as she pinched my cheek.

Maybe it was a good thing that Kasey came...

I automatically yelled, "KASEY YOU BRAT!" I cried out, letting her distract Belle as she ran up from under me, causing my dress to fly up. I pulled it down instantly, "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

"Peace and Crackers, Cousin Blossy." Belle was distracted, giggling and holding me back from pounding that little brat. Kasey was wearing her usual braided loop pigtails and bows, her dark pink overall dress, a dark red cloak and black walking boots.

"Hahaha, "She stuck her tongue at me and slapped her butt right at me, "Catch me if you can, slowpokey."

I was about ready to cream her when I saw that Kasey was about to run into a very familiar figure who was holding a lantern to see through the thick fog. I crossed my arms and just smiled as Kasey ran right into the figure, she looked up and squeaked.

"Ha! Reinforcement." I cheered.

Brianna held the lantern higher up, "I thought I heard your voices, Hello Kasey. You know the fog is pretty thick, shouldn't be running away from your sister. You could get lost...or maybe kidnapped by a monster. Maybe...you haven't learned your lesson...yet." Brianna smiled at her.

"No...No more scary stories..."

"Oh but this one is about the monster, The Pale Man, a monster of 7 feet with long arms and legs that comes out of the woods during foggy days like this...do you know what he eats...children."

Kasey really looked terrified now, Brianna was a great story teller, she very got Buttercup scared one time with a ghost story. Brianna's dad was a sailor, so he use to tell us stories from the places he travelled, but Brianna could make her voice send chills down your spine.

"Foggy days and nights are perfect. A demon...who always looks starving...He could be right behind you...with his ashen white skin...blending into the back ground...Ya know...he'll look like a man or a woman from afar. Looking hurt and limping, or maybe just walking lime a figure through the fog, a savior to lost kids who were separated from their families in the dense fogs...but this is a ploy. He comes closer and closer, as a child like you will soon realized just what is walking towards you."

Even my heart was racing at Brianna's creepy voice, but Belle had this smile.

"You know what you'll see...nothing...the outline of the figure is gone, but you'll see are two...red eyes floating, glancing from side to side, as they glare down at you...that's when you'll see him, lunging at YOU!"

"BOO!" Belle yelled, Kasey just screamed, cried and nearly tackled me to the ground.

"NO! BLOSSOM! THE PALE MAN IS AFTER ME! DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" Kasey wrapped me so tight around the waist I could barely breathe, "I'LL BE GOOD!"

"That was a little extreme, don't you think? My dad didn't think so...And I didnt believe him either until...I met the Pale Man myself."

Kasey squeaked and hid under my cloak, I said through my teeth, "Brianna."

"What? I did. Screamed so loud that it scared him away. You see Kasey...Screaming and running away helps."

"Oh..."I smirked nervously, "How did you know it was us coming your way?"

"I smelled something really sweet." Brianna pointed at Belle's pie, "And who else has to walk through town to get to the festival grounds."

"I'm so happy, you're coming Bree Bree. You didn't come last year. This time, I made a Blueberry Pie Pie. Mina's suggestion."

Mina and Jack gave each other a high five or a paw or a vine. I was glad Brianna was coming to, I was having my doubts that she would. Lets just say...the town wasn't to happy to find out they had an actually siren, half or not in their town, especialky the women. It wasn't just the town either, lots of time...visitors come to town...especially during the festivals, and that made things worst.

"Hey, I do to listen...sometimes. Cousin Blossy, something fell out From your cloak." Belle held her pinky finger up, and my four small bags lifted in the air, a purple energy around them, they were letting out this strange dust.

"Belle, no wait." I said, grabbing them, "You've gotta be careful, its a sachet. There are strong magic in here. Who knows what would happened if your magic intertwine with mines."

"You've had been working in those at the shop too." Brianna said, "What are those?"

" I was gonna wait until we were altogether, " I sighed, giving Brianna a white satchel with black hearts embroidered on it and I gave Belle's her dark purple with light purple hearts, "These are Love Satchets, basically...I used Witch hazel, key ingredient for a magic spell, some jasmine, forget me nots-"

"Hurray...my faves!" Belle cheered.

Brianna glared at me, "Which also means true love, jasmine means love. This is one of your damn love spells again?!"

"No! That's not it!"

"What else did you add?" Brianna asked, three tick marks already appeared on her head.

"Oh I know, I watched, Arbutus, Aster and to top it off a garden." Belle giggled.

"A gardenia Belle." I snatched but Brianna was in my face.

"Faithful love for Arbutus, Gardenia means secret love and Aster is a Wicca's talisman of love."

I laughed nervously, "You certainly know a lot about this, huh?"

"Remember I use to help you find those damn herbs. Blossom...Magic and Love don't mix."

"Yeah Cousin Blossy, like caramel and milk...with eggs...a vanilla...*gasp* Mina write this down," Belle pointed, Mina pulled out paper and a quill pen, "Ham with caramel...Caramelized Ham...yes...with mushrooms...also Milk, eggs and that liquid vanilla stuff that I got from that orchid tree in the back yard. We shall work on it when we get back home."

Brianna was still glaring at me, not distracted at all by Belle's new ideas, "Blossom."

"It's harmless I promise. It just attracts your true love to you, but harmless I promise. It only pulls them to you, as long as Belle's magic didn't do anything to the spell."

"And what if it does? We both know Enchantress' magic is unpredictable...just like the caster."

"Oh c'mon, just give it a try, I worked on it since summer, please." I poked my lip out and gave her a teary eyed look.

"C'mon Bree Bree." Belle gave her teary eyed pout.

Brianna sighs, "Fine then, but if this does anything like every guy coming at me-"

"Yeah...but that happens anyways." I said. I just have to find some way to get Buttercup to grab hers. Brianna and Belle tied theirs inside their cloaks.

"Blossom, I wanna get out of the fog," Kasey said, still holding on to me, I forgot all about her.

"Oh yes...sure. Look at what you did Brianna...now she's afraid of Fog."

**Normal POV**

As the four finally arrived on the Festival grounds, which was on top of a hill, over looking the sea, some people stopped and stared at us. They even started whispering, their glares were mostly focused on Brianna, Belle and her dolls.

"It's her, honestly I wouldn't want to try her cooking. Might turn me into an animal or something."

"So this town has an Enchantress, very bad omen."

"I heard that girl with the white hair is a Siren. We better hold on to our husbands."

"Aren't those Angela's girls, they're Wiccans, why are they around those two?"

Belle's eyes were shadowed as she was looking down, Brianna just sighed and crossed her arms. The 'Girl' from the group just entered the center of the Festival grounds diagonal from the girls' entrance.

"Curious," 'She' stopped to see what a group of people were looking at, smelling something...sweet, "Why do I keep smelling Blueberries." But before able to see, someone stood in 'her' way, blocking the view, 'she' just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the others that was calling 'her'. But 'She' suddenly stopped and looked out towards the sea.

"Oh my...how wonderful."'She' blushed and smiled, in a trance.

Belle just smiled, and her eyes sparkled,"Let's go find Cupie and have some fun." She giggled, she saw something in the corner of her eye, and smiled, "Cousin Blossy, look. That boy has very pretty silver hair."

Belle didn't notice that her satchel was faintly glowing.

"A guy? No way, that's a girl." Blossom said.

"Its a guy, and he has the prettiest silvery hair ever. I bet he's a visitor." Belle was about to walk over to this figure that was looking at towards the sea, when suddenly...

Blossom's Mom waved at them, "Hey girls, what took you so long?"

Belle turned back, seeing her aunt meeting them, "Looks like this Festival could get big."

"Mommy!" Kasey pried herself off of Blossom's waist and suddenly grabbed her mom's, "Mommy, I wanna play games...I want you to come with me." She whined, "So the Pale man won't get me."

"Pale man! Blossom...Brianna...Belle."

"Look Mom got to go, Belle has a contest." Blossom ran and pulled Belle, Brianna ran right after them. Belle's sachet stopped glowing.

The Silver haired figure turned around, but only to see a mother hugging her daughter and the faintly smell of blueberries. The figure was smacked on the back by the giant white hair.

"Hope you're ready for some fun? How about it!"

The figure nodded and was pulled away.

**(Go ahead, say Damn)**


End file.
